Goblin Slayer's Daughter
by dcalu2001
Summary: During a quest, Goblin Slayer comes across a little girl who lost her family to the goblins. He didn't know why, but Goblin Slayer decided to adopt the orphaned girl as his own daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of this new story: Goblin Slayer's Daughter!**

**If you haven't figured out what exactly this story will be about, just from the title, the story will be about how Goblin Slayer himself will adopt a little girl. The inspiration for this story is based off of another story that I read a few years ago.**

**Apart from this first chapter, the story won't entirely be serious; this story would be humorous and somewhat heartwarming as well, considering that Goblin Slayer's Daughter would constantly dote on Goblin Slayer. Also, this is something new for me, but there might be some chapters where either Goblin Slayer or other characters might have to 'discipline' his daughter, mostly because Goblin Slayer's Daughter would be six-or-seven years old in this story. However, I am still contemplating whether or not I should write any chapter or scene with that in as the focus.**

**Anyways, time to describe how the first chapter will play out.**

**Obviously it'll start off with Goblin Slayer going to a village, that has been overrun by goblins. As he is killing all the goblins that he could find, Goblin Slayer comes across several goblins, trying to get inside a small shack...**

**The rest will be shown in the actual chapter.**

**Before I start, I just want to thank you guys for considering to read this story, even though the fanbase for Goblin Slayer is a bit smaller than the other shows that I've based stories on. Despite that, I still hope that this story is something to your liking. **

**With that said, it's time to start the chapter.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Destroyed Village - 

A goblin ends up with a small axe buried inside its head.

_Nine._

Another goblin tries to attack from behind, only for a sword to sever its head from its body.

_Ten._

On one of the days that he decided to do a quest by his lonesome, Goblin Slayer found himself in what remained of the village that placed the quest. Seeing the damage around him, Goblin Slayer knew that this was the work of the small, green, disgusting creatures he swore to kill. Thus, the lone adventurer began to kill all the goblins he could find, with the rest of the goblins that were in the village running towards him, trying desperately to kill the bane of their species.

Goblin Slayer, dressed in his dirty armor and signature helmet, quickly grabs a spear that was near one of the fresh goblin corpses and throws it at a shaman; the spear easily penetrates and kills the goblin before it could cast a spell. Noticing that two goblins tried to charge at him, Goblin Slayer pulled out two throwing knives from his belt, and threw them at the goblins. One knife was lodged deeply into the eye of the first goblin, while the second knife was embedded in the second goblin's throat.

In an emotionless voice, Goblin Slayer counted,

"Eleven...twelve and..."

While the shaman and first goblin died instantly, the second goblin was on the ground, trying to stop the blood that was gushing through its fingers. With its life slowly slipping away, the goblin looks up and noticed that Goblin Slayer rose one of his boots into the air, and stomped on the goblin's face multiple times.

"...Thirteen."

As Goblin Slayer examined the goblins he slaughtered, he couldn't help but notice that this was a relatively small horde of goblins. He assumed that the goblin horde may have been formed recently, or maybe it was possible that the villagers were able to kill some of the horde before he arrived. While Goblin Slayer thought that if he arrived sooner, maybe he could've saved the villagers from their demise, he knew that there was no time to ponder as he still had goblins to kill.

After all...he was the Goblin Slayer.

Anyways, Goblin Slayer walks around the village, making sure that there weren't any more goblins in the area. However, that was when he saw the final three goblins, all of which trying to storm inside a small shack. From the looks of it, none of the goblins heard any of their fellow kin being killed by the adventurer. Without any hesitation, Goblin Slayer ran towards the goblins, his short sword already in hand. One of the goblins noticed him, but it was too late as Goblin Slayer slashed its stomach, killing it instantly. The second goblin managed to jump on top of the slayer, a dagger was in its hands. With a savage smile, the goblin brought the blade down onto the adventurer's shoulder.

However, it wasn't aware that Goblin Slayer had chainmail underneath his armor.

He grabbed the goblin by the throat, and simply snapped its neck with one hand, the goblin going limp as soon as it happened. The third goblin witnessed what happened to its comrades, and decided to run away from Goblin Slayer. But, Goblin Slayer wasn't going to let it get away, so he pulls out the dagger from his shoulder, and throws it at the retreating goblin. The blade lands in the back of the goblin, the small creature crying out in pain before suddenly tripping over its own feet. Goblin Slayer slowly walks towards it, and stabs his sword into the back of the goblin's head.

"...Sixteen."

With all of the goblins dead, Goblin Slayer was prepared to leave the village and return to the Adventurer's Guild, explaining what has happened. However, the single adventurer stops when he hears muffled crying inside the shack the goblins were trying to break into.

A survivor?

Goblin Slayer heads towards the shack, unlocks it, and looks inside the shack.

Much to his not-so evident surprise, Goblin Slayer did find a survivor of this goblin raid.

Inside the small shack, Goblin Slayer was looking at the scared form of a little girl, who shakily brandishes a knife at the adventurer. The girl looked about six-years-old or so, dressed in dirty clothing - possibly due to the fact that she was hiding from the goblins. After realizing that Goblin Slayer wasn't a goblin, the girl slowly lowers the knife, and looks at him with a scared expression.

In a small voice, she asks,

"Who are you?"

"I am Goblin Slayer."

"Goblin...Slayer?"

"Yes."

"Are you...an adventurer?"

"Yes. I killed the goblins."

As soon as she heard that the goblins were dead, the little girl's eyes started to tear up in happiness as she stood up and ran towards Goblin Slayer. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and begins to cry into his armor, continuously thanking him for saving her. Goblin Slayer looks at the small girl, and slowly wraps his arms around the child's body.

He didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do...

* * *

Goblin Slayer's P.O.V. - 

When the little girl pulled away from the hug, I walked out of the shack, the girl holding onto my hand as I left.

She asks me,

"...Can you help me find my parents?"

I looked down at the child, noticing the scared expression she had, and simply nodded my head. For the next couple of minutes, the both of us began to roam the village, trying to see if there were other survivors. However, we only saw the dead bodies of villagers either on the ground, or inside the homes that were broken in by the goblins.

I quickly covered the girl's eyes when we saw women who were..._defiled _by the goblins.

She didn't have to see that...

That was when the little girl stopped in front of one house that could've been her home. I noticed how not only was the door broken down, but I also noticed that the windows were also broken as well. The little girl simply stared at her house, scared of what she might find inside. Knowing what we were going to find inside, I told her,

"I'll check inside. Stay."

"But..."

"It's for the best."

She could only nod, letting go of my hand as I walked inside her home. I surveyed the damage, noticing how the walls were splattered in blood and how everything was destroyed downstairs. I looked at a dark corner, seeing what remained of the girl's father. The man was covered in blood, staring at the floor with lifeless eyes, his fingers wrapped loosely around a sword. I continued to look around, stopping to notice that there were scratch marks on the floor, which led to the upstairs. I followed to where the scratches stopped, and found what was left of the girl's mother.

The mother's clothing were violently ripped away from her.

Her hands bloodied as she tried to get away from the goblins.

Her body..._her body..._

I went back downstairs, and return to the girl, who looks behind me; hoping that her parents would quickly follow after me. Seeing that neither parent came out of the house, the little girl looks up to me, her eyes quickly filling up with tears. I could see that she struggled to speak, unsure of what to ask.

I told her,

"Your parents..."

She immediately dropped to her knees, loudly crying when she realized what I was about to say to her. She continues to cry, her hands balled up into fists as she tried to stop the tears from escaping her eyes, but failed miserably as she continued crying.

I could only look at the crying child, reminding myself of what happened when the goblins raided my village...

When they found my sister...

I get closer to the crying child, and offered my hand to her. That was when the girl stopped crying, and looked at me with puffy eyes, her eyes red after she was done crying. I slowly told her,

"I...know what it's like...to lose family."

The girl looks at my hand and then myself, and slowly grabs my hand.

Without anything else to say, we began to leave what was left of the girl's village.

* * *

Third P.O.V. - 

Both Goblin Slayer and the little girl sat in the back of a wagon, both quiet to each other for most of the trip. The two of them sat next to each other in the wagon, with the small child clutching her knees with a sad expression. It was obvious that the girl was still in shocked by her parents' death. Then again, just about everyone wouldn't be able to forget the death of their loved ones easily. Goblin Slayer didn't look at the small girl, but he still spoke to the child, asking her,

"Do you have any other family?"

"Huh?"

"Aunts. Uncles. Anyone you could live with?"

"No..."

That was when the girl clenched her knees closer to her body, fresh tears already forming in her eyes. She stammered,

"M-My m-mama a-and p-papa...they're...they're..."

She broke down in tears once more, placing her head in between her knees as she continued to cry. While the adventurer remained quiet, possibly unsure of what to do in this situation, the man who was driving the wagon couldn't help but look at the two individuals with an uncomfortable expression. It was obvious that the man couldn't exactly focus while a child was crying behind him.

Goblin Slayer then tells the little girl,

"I...had an older sister."

The crying stopped as she looks up to the masked adventurer, her eyes had a confused expression on her face as she waited for Goblin Slayer to continue with what he was saying.

"She...was the only family I had. She taught me...and other children how to read and write...she told me stories when I was younger..."

The girl looks at Goblin Slayer, sensing the faint smile that he had behind his helmet. Even though she didn't know much about him, the little girl knew that the adventurer in front of her loved his sister very much; just like she loved her mother and father. However, that was when the girl heard the change in Goblin Slayer's tone.

"But...our village was raided by goblins...everyone I knew were gone."

"Even...even your sister?"

"She told me to hide, but when the goblins broke into our home...I saw...I _saw..._"

Goblin Slayer unconsciously clenched his fists as he remembered the horrid night when the only family he had was taken away from him. Her death was the sole reason that made the Goblin Slayer so fixated on killing every goblin he'd come across. But, he slowly let the anger inside him fade away, and turned his head to look at the little girl beside him. He places his hand on top of her head, bringing the child closer to his chest; the little girl not pulling back from the gesture. In a small voice, he said,

"I know what it's like...to lose your only family."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. We're the same..."

* * *

Later - 

After leaving the wagon, both Goblin Slayer and the little girl found themselves standing in front of an orphanage that was near the Frontier Town. A nun from the orphanage introduced herself to them, and began listening to the ordeal that the child went through. At the end of the story, the nun wiped away tears that formed in her eyes, and softly smiled at the young child,

"It's okay, little one, the nightmare will be over soon."

"O-okay..."

"Come along now, I'm sure the other children will take a liking towards you."

The little girl simply nodded at the nun, and turned towards Goblin Slayer, who was looking at her in return. Even though they didn't knew each other very well, the little girl was saddened when she realized that she may no longer be with the adventurer. In turn, Goblin Slayer knew that leaving the child with the nun and other children would be the best for everyone, but something inside him told him otherwise. He didn't know what was happening to him, and thought that maybe his childhood friend could help him understand this odd feeling.

The little girl said in an unsure voice,

"So...this is it."

"I see."

"Thank you...for saving me."

"It's alright. You should go now..."

Without another word, the little girl began to walk towards as the Goblin Slayer watched her. Before the adventurer could leave as well, he saw the girl stop walking alongside the nun, and immediately ran towards him; hugging him as tightly as she could. Goblin Slayer looked down at the child, and heard her whisper,

"I don't want you to go..."

Goblin Slayer remained silent, as he knew that the orphanage was the best place to leave the child. The girl also knew that this was the right decision to make, but she didn't care about that. Goblin Slayer came to her village when no other adventurer did, he was the one who killed all the goblins, and he was the one who stayed with her up until this very moment.

She didn't want to be away from him.

The adventurer was prepared to tell the child that this was for the best; that no staying in the orphanage would be a mistake. Instead, Goblin Slayer wrapped his arms around the child, and said to her,

"Neither do I..."

He didn't know why he said that.

He knew that this is a mistake.

But, he didn't care.

Seeing the spectacle in front of her, the nun had a small smile on her face when she realized what was happening. All her life, the nun had always made sure that every child that was leaving her orphanage would leave with a family that truly loves them. The two in front of her were no exception, even if the little girl wanted to stay with _the Goblin Slayer._

But what could she do?

The nun walks up to Goblin Slayer, and offers,

"If you want, sir, I could..."

* * *

On the Farm - 

Waiting for the arrival of her childhood friend, Cow Girl was cooking Goblin Slayer's favorite meal. Even though she knew that her old friend would be gone for some time, today felt different for her, as if something had happened to Goblin Slayer. But, she decided to remain optimistic, continuing to prepare the stew and to welcome her friend back home with a warm smile.

Sitting at the kitchen table, with a book in his hands, was her uncle. The Farmer knew that his niece - or daughter at this point - had romantic feelings for the adventurer. While he was glad that the girl was starting to act like other girls her age, he also couldn't help but wonder why she fell in love with the Goblin Slayer. It was obvious that young lad he had met before was no longer in the young man that had taken Cow Girl's heart. But, the Farmer was still willing to support his niece with whatever she plans to do.

After a few moments, the sound of boots walking towards the door entered both their ears, causing Cow Girl to smile happily. When the door opened and closed, she turned around to welcome home her childhood friend.

She said,

"Hey! You're a little..."

Cow Girl stopped talking when she saw that Goblin Slayer wasn't alone in his arrival. Her uncle lowered his book to see what has happened, and was also surprised to see the little girl that was holding onto Goblin Slayer's hand. The little girl was shy towards both Cow Girl and her uncle, hiding herself behind the adventurer.

Cow Girl slowly asked,

"W-Who...is that?"

Goblin Slayer, in his usual monotone voice, introduced the little girl.

"My daughter."

The little girl - no.

Goblin Slayer's Daughter poked her head from behind her father's leg, and quietly introduced herself.

"I-It's nice to meet you..."

* * *

**AN: And that was the first chapter of Goblin Slayer's Daughter!**

**Tell me what you guys thought about the first chapter in the reviews.**

**While I am a bit proud of how this first chapter was written out, I am a bit concerned by how I possibly made Goblin Slayer a bit OOC. When I say 'OOC', it is because I feel like I didn't catch his personality correctly, considering that the man is unable to appropriately respond to such social cues. But, I also know that the Goblin Slayer wasn't completely emotionless, only that he's unable to act normally among his fellow peers.**

**With that said, the official name for the little girl is Goblin Slayer's Daughter. Or GS' Daughter for short.**

**Anyways, the second chapter will be based on more of the acquaintances of Goblin Slayer reacting to his new daughter. Also, I plan on showing Goblin Slayer's face in the second chapter, in which GS' Daughter will realize something when he does this.**

**Once again, thank you guys for any positive feedback you might give me while I am creating the second chapter.**

**See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of "Goblin Slayer's Daughter"!**

**First of all, I want to thank you guys for the positive feedback you've been giving to this story. I'm glad with how you are liking this story, and to even ask that I should continue with this story, which is something that I am planning to do.**

**Also, I saw in the reviews that one of you said that my interpretation of Goblin Slayer wasn't really OOC, so thank you for saying that.**

**I forgot to mention that this story takes place after Goblin Slayer kills the Goblin Lord for two reasons. The first reason is simply because I wanted to make sure that Goblin Slayer's party was going to be those present when he introduces his daughter to others. The second reason is because after the Goblin Lord was killed, Goblin Slayer reveals his face to everyone in the Adventurer's Guild, which is kinda necessary for this chapter.**

**Anyways, for this chapter I am planning to dive more into everyone's reactions to Goblin Slayer having a daughter so suddenly. With that said, I plan on also strengthening the relationship between Goblin Slayer and his daughter. The first is that GS' Daughter will realize something when Goblin Slayer decides to remove his helmet for the time being, and the second is that GS' Daughter will try to call Goblin Slayer by a term of endearment.**

**Also, I plan on making some of the reactions a bit funny, considering that Goblin Slayer's friends will most definitely be shocked when seeing their daughter.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

The Farm - 

"...and that's how I adopted her."

Only minutes after Goblin Slayer revealed that the little girl he brought was his new 'daughter', both Cow Girl and her uncle sat the two at the table, demanding how exactly this happened. Thus, the adventurer retold the story of how he met the young girl in the destroyed village, how she was all alone with the death of her parents, and how the nun gave him the idea to adopt the girl as his daughter. Uncle looked at the young man in disbelief, finding it hard to believe that he actually did something like that. While he grew newfound respect for Goblin Slayer, Uncle wasn't sure if he was fully capable of taking care of a child by himself.

Then again...

Turning to check on his niece, Uncle wasn't surprised to see her nearly in tears at the end of GS' Daughter's story. In Cow Girl's eyes, she saw that the little girl in front of her had a similar experience to what Goblin Slayer had experienced from their childhood.

She sniffled, wiping away the tears from her eyes,

"So...that's why you adopted her?"

"Yes. I don't know why...but I don't regret it."

That was when GS' Daughter leaned closer to her father, her expression becoming much softer when she felt him place a hand on top of her head. Cow Girl mentally cooed at how precious that was to her, but she also saw something that her uncle didn't see. When he placed his hand on top of his daughter's head, Cow Girl saw how Goblin Slayer became relaxed behind his helmet. She knew that her friend had experienced things that she couldn't begin to understand, but she still believes that the boy she grew up with was still with her.

But, Cow Girl was still worried for her friend, considering that she and her uncle knew that Goblin Slayer had no experience in taking care of children. Raising children was no easy task, especially since it meant that Goblin Slayer would become a single parent.

She slowly asked him,

"Do you have any experience when caring for children?"

"No."

"I shouldn't be surprised..."

Cow Girl could only sigh in exasperation, as did her uncle, accepting that while her childhood friend decided to become a father: Goblin Slayer is still Goblin Slayer. That was when she walked up to GS' Daughter, and kneels in front of her, with the little girl looking at her with curious eyes. The farm-girl slowly moved her hands towards the child's hands, slowly smiling when she noticed that GS' Daughter wasn't moving her hands away, and softly held the child's hands in her own.

With a warm smile, Cow Girl welcomed GS' Daughter.

"Welcome to your new home! I hope we can get along!"

Goblin Slayer's Daughter looked at Cow Girl with a surprised expression before smiling warmly as well. GS' Daughter than moved away from her father, and wrapped her arms around Cow Girl's neck in a hug, resting her head on her shoulders, and whispered in Cow Girl's ear,

"I hope so too..."

Uncle couldn't help but fondly smile when he saw how his niece was able to bond with GS' Daughter so easily, seeing as this was a heartwarming moment. If he didn't know any of three people in front of him, the farmer would've just saw an adventurer with his wife and daughter. The older man looks at the adventurer, who was staring at him as well, and coughed into his hands.

He said,

"Look, about your rent..."

"I understand. I'll pay double for myself and for my daughter."

"Wait, hold on - "

"What!?"

Both Cow Girl and GS' Daughter look at the farmer with an angry and worried expression respectively. Cow Girl shouts,

"How can you _double _his rent!? He has a child!"

"I'm not - "

"I do not have problems with money, so I can pay double - "

"You shouldn't have to pay twice as much!"

"I'm not doubling his rent!"

Cow Girl, Goblin Slayer and his daughter all look towards the farmer, wondering why he wasn't doubling the adventurer's rent. Uncle was wondering where exactly they thought that he'd force Goblin Slayer to pay twice as much from now on. True, he never did like Goblin Slayer, he only tolerates him because of what the adventurer does not only for his farm, but for also what he does for his niece. After making sure that he wasn't going to get interrupted by anyone else, Uncle announced,

"From now on, you're paying half of the original rent."

"Why?"

"It's like my niece said - you have a child. However, in exchange, I want you to promise me something."

That was when Uncle stood up, and leaned over the table, making sure that he was looking Goblin Slayer in the eye. With a serious expression, Uncle told him,

"Promise me you'll be a good father for that girl."

"I - "

"Hold on, I'm not finished. Promise me you'll be good to that child. Not only do I want you to teach her right from wrong, I want you to make sure she can take care of herself. Hell, I want you to make sure that she can fix her hair! Don't expect me, or anyone else, to raise that kid while you're off killing goblins all the time."

"But - "

"As of now, you're all this kid has, so don't you _dare _be anything less than good to her. So I'll say it again: promise me you'll be a good father for that girl."

With that said, everyone waited for what Goblin Slayer was going to say. Cow Girl was shocked to see her uncle act in such a way, but couldn't help but be touched at how he wanted to make sure GS' Daughter was raised properly. Speaking of which, GS' Daughter also looked at the older man in slight awe, before turning to look at her father, who remained silent. She was both curious and afraid of what he might say, wondering if he was truly prepared for such a responsibility.

Finally, Goblin Slayer said,

"I promise."

Even though he said it in his usual tone, everyone also heard the serious-edge in his voice when he promised to be a good father. Realizing that his words reached out to the adventurer, Uncle sighed as he walked towards the stove grabbing himself a bowl of stew. As he did this, he heard Goblin Slayer conversing with his daughter,

"We should head into town."

"Why?"

"You need new clothes."

Goblin Slayer's Daughter flushes in embarrassment when she looks down at the dirty and torn clothing she had on her; they were the same clothes that Goblin Slayer found her in. While she wasn't against the idea of getting new clothing, she also didn't want money to be spent on her so soon. But, one look from her father knew that she wasn't going to escape from this, so GS' Daughter holds onto her father's hand as the two of them proceed to leave the house. Before they walked out the door, GS' Daughter turns around and waves Cow Girl and her uncle goodbye.

Cow Girl was about to wave goodbye as well, only to hear her uncle ask,

"Aren't you going to join them?"

"Are you sure? I mean - "

"I can handle things from here. Besides, while I know that he'll try to become a good father for her, his daughter _does _need a kind, female figure in her life as well..."

Realizing what that meant, Cow Girl was about run after the father-and-daughter duo, but stopped as she was about exit the kitchen. She quickly runs toward her uncle, and kisses him on the cheek, much to his surprise. She thanks him with a small smile,

"Thank you..."

"For letting his daughter stay?"

"No, thank you...for everything."

That was when Cow Girl quickly joined up with both Goblin Slayer and his daughter, not catching the happy expression on her uncle's face as he watched her leave.

* * *

At the Adventurer's Guild - 

It was a normal day at the Guild, well, as 'normal' the Guild and its patrons allows it to be.

Sitting at a table were none other than Goblin Slayer's party: the Priestess, the High Elf Archer, the Dwarf Shaman, and the Lizard Priest; all of which waiting for the adventurer-in-question to return. While both Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest were eating, Priestess and High Elf Archer were wondering what happened to Goblin Slayer.

"Should we start looking for Mr. Goblin Slayer?"

"Nah...I'm pretty sure Orcbolg just lost track of time as he's killing goblins..."

At the mention of goblins, High Elf Archer's expression soured for two reasons. The first reason was because she was mad that Goblin Slayer decided to do a quest without them. After everything the party went through, she would've thought that Goblin Slayer could've at least acted more natural around them. The second reason was because Goblin Slayer decided to kill goblins. She wanted her stoic companion to experience a 'real adventure', something that doesn't involve goblins or disturbing methods of killing said-goblins.

That was when she heard the Guild Girl exclaim,

"Goblin Slayer! You're back!"

Nearly every adventurer, especially his party, turned towards the front office to see that Goblin Slayer is indeed standing in front of Guild Girl. Standing in front of the receptionist was indeed Goblin Slayer, who was currently telling her the details of his quest. It was nothing out of the ordinary for them, except they couldn't help but wonder why Goblin Slayer also held a couple of boxes in his arms.

Guild Girl also noticed the boxes and asks,

"What's with the boxes? Are they supplies or something?"

"No. It is clothing."

"Clothes? Are you going to change your appearance?"

"No. These clothes are for my daughter."

Guild Girl, Goblin Slayer's party and nearly every other patron inside the Guild momentarily froze when they heard Goblin Slayer say that he bought clothes for his _daughter._

Dwarf Shaman pushed his wine away from him, thinking that he had too much to drink, and cleaned out his ears to see if he misheard his companion. Lizard Priest was about to eat a chunk of cheese, only for the giant lizard-man to stop in mid-bite, looking at his companion with confusion. High Elf Archer was the only one who looked like she was actually affected by this piece of information, and was about to shout out what Goblin Slayer meant when he said 'daughter'. But, Priestess quickly clamps a hand around the elf's mouth, not wanting to garner attention towards their table.

After regaining her composure, Guild Girl said,

"What was that? I...I thought you said that those clothes are for your...daughter?"

"Yes. These are for my daughter."

As if on cue, the doors leading to the Adventurer's Guild opened, both Cow Girl and GS' Daughter walked inside and went towards Goblin Slayer. His daughter was no longer wearing the dirty and torn clothing that he found her in, but instead was wearing a dress that had a short tulle skirt. The dress was both black and dark-blue, with a white interior around the skirt; and on her feet were black shoes and white socks that went up to her knees.

Cow Girl was visibly gushing at how adorable GS' Daughter looked right now, while the small child couldn't help but look embarrassed. Even though she was too young to help around the farm, GS' Daughter couldn't help but think that the clothes that she was wearing seemed too much. GS' Daughter looks up to her father, and asks in an embarrassed tone,

"How do I...how do I look?"

"It looks good...at least, I think it looks good."

His daughter's face brightened from the praise she received, a small smile on her face formed when she began to tug at her skirt.

Goblin Slayer turns his attention back to Guild Girl, who had a very brittle smile on her face and wide eyes that showed evident shock. She wasn't the only one with such an expression, everyone else that didn't know about GS' Daughter had similar expressions as well. Goblin Slayer looks at the receptionist, and then back to his daughter, his brain connecting the dots about what was going on. He picks up his daughter, and introduces her to everyone inside the Guild.

"This is my daughter."

Everyone froze when Goblin Slayer introduced his 'daughter' to them, obviously shocked by many reasons. The silence had went on for a few minutes, something that Cow Girl and GS' Daughter caught on, but not Goblin Slayer; he didn't seem to have noticed what was going on.

Finally, the guild plunged into chaos.

"WHAT!?"

Guild Girl's eyes widened in shock as she fell backwards, luckily a chair was behind so she didn't land on the floor before she fainted.

Heavy Swordsman was in the middle of drinking ale, only to suddenly spit out the alcohol all over his fellow companion Female Knight. Female Knight choked on something that she was in the middle of eating, and was suddenly covered in spit and alcohol when Heavy Swordsman accidentally spat all over her. The other members of their party had various expressions as they looked at Goblin Slayer and his daughter.

The porcelain rank Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric were also shocked at this new revelation. While her partner was simply shocked, Apprentice Cleric couldn't help but coo at the little girl that was held by the Goblin Slayer, also wanting to hold the child.

Some of the adventurers around the Guild spat out their drinks, choked on their meals or fell out of their seats in shock.

Other adventurers instead began to drink harder than before, depressed by the fact that Goblin Slayer had a child before either them. That made them even more depressed when they assumed that Goblin Slayer was no longer a virgin, while some of them were still virgins. Their depression increased tenfold when they came to the conclusion that Goblin Slayer had gotten Cow Girl pregnant a few years back, thus the little girl that Goblin Slayer carried, because the adventurers had to admit the farm girl was very attractive.

Spearman was actually next to Goblin Slayer, trying to woo the Guild Girl, only to become extremely pale when he saw the small child Goblin Slayer claims to be his daughter. Just like the blonde receptionist, Spearman fainted, but he leaned forward and smacked his forehead against the counter of the front office.

Spearman's partner, the Witch, was the only who remained calm when Goblin Slayer introduced his daughter to the entire Guild. But, Witch did admit that GS' Daughter was extremely adorable, wanting to hug the child close to her ample bosom.

Then there was Goblin Slayer's party.

Dwarf Shaman looked like he actually got older, clutching his heart as if he experienced a heart attack suddenly. Lizard Priest had accidentally snapped a big wheel of cheese in half, losing control of his strength. Priestess was the only one who didn't seem to be visually shocked by the revelation, and instead silently congratulated Goblin Slayer for his new daughter. Though, the young Priestess couldn't help but blush brightly when she also was the one of the many adventurers who believed that Cow Girl was GS' Daughter's mother.

And High Elf Archer?

"I don't believe it!"

She had an angry expression on her face when she began to march towards Goblin Slayer. She wasn't mad by the fact that Goblin Slayer had a daughter; she was mad by the fact that he didn't tell anyone until now. That was when the elf girl began to yell at the adventurer, while simultaneously patting his daughter's head.

While she was mad, High Elf Archer was also infatuated by the little girl in Goblin Slayer's arms.

"Orcbolg!"

"What?"

"Don't just 'What?' me! Why didn't you tell us that you have a daughter!?"

"I - "

"Actually, I'm more mad at the fact that you didn't tell us that you and Cow Girl are married!"

"We aren't - "

"I can't believe that you got her pregnant! Judging from how old your daughter is, I'd say that you were - "

"I adopted this child."

"...What?"

That was when everyone began to calm down, looking at Goblin Slayer expectantly for an explanation. After a few minutes of explaining how he became a father, Goblin Slayer was confused when he saw people around him sighing in relief, his elf companion facepalming, and his childhood friend blushing like a tomato. For some reason, his daughter couldn't help but facepalm as well, which oddly made the adventurer concerned about what his daughter actually thought of him.

High Elf Archer only sighed,

"You really are one of a kind, Orcbolg..."

"Is that right?"

"It is! I mean, knowing you, I bet your daughter hasn't your face yet!"

Hearing that sentence made both Goblin Slayer and his daughter look at each other, as if they had forgot to do something. During the time that the two have been together, GS' Daughter has never seen what her new father actually looked like. That was when she looked up at her father and asked him,

"What do you look like underneath your helmet?"

"You actually haven't shown her your face yet!? But, she's your daughter!"

"I didn't have time back then- "

"Well do it now, Orcbolg!"

Goblin Slayer hesitated to remove his helmet, despite doing so after Priestess asked him to, only to see his daughter looking at him. Noticing the small hint of excitement and curiosity in her eyes made Goblin Slayer steeled his resolve as he began to undo the latches in his helmet. With both hands, the adventurer began to slowly remove his helmet, kneeling in front of his daughter to giver a better view of what her father actually looked like. The people around him slowly leaned forward, still shocked that Goblin Slayer can actually remove his helmet.

Goblin Slayer's Daughter took in her adopted father's features, and realized something.

"You...kinda look like me."

Everyone was surprised to hear that, and began to compare both father and daughter, also realizing the similarities between them.

"Whoa..."

"A-Are we sure that kid didn't come from Goblin Slayer? The resemblance is..."

"I know...I'm still sure that the Cow Girl is the mother."

"You willing to bet?"

Without his helmet, Goblin Slayer was a young man with handsome features, despite being pale and having scars on his face. His hair, which was kept short, was colored silver, and his eyes were burgundy red; which appeared to be dull. Even though she wasn't his child by blood, GS' Daughter had pure white hair, that came down to her shoulders, and incredibly vibrant red eyes. Goblin Slayer also noticed how similar they looked, even though he was never romantically involved with a woman.

He said,

"Interesting."

Dwarf Shaman looked at his companion with a deadpan expression,

"Really, Beard-Cutter? That's all you have to say? The child looks like she could actually - "

"Beard...Cutter?"

Goblin Slayer's Daughter was confused when she heard the dwarf call her father that name. Seeing the confusion in GS' Daughter, High Elf Archer explained to her,

"He's talking about your father, Orcbolg."

"Orcbolg...?"

That only made GS' Daughter even more confused as she tried to figure out what her father actually goes by. She looks at her father, who still had his helmet off, and says to him,

"You call yourself 'Goblin Slayer'."

"Yes."

"But he called you 'Beard-Cutter'."

"Yes."

"And she called you 'Orcbolg'."

"Yes."

"So...what do I call you?"

"Call me...whatever you are most comfortable with."

Goblin Slayer watched as his daughter looked at him with a concentrated look, thinking about what to actually call him. While he didn't mind being called by his nickname, or any nickname given to him, Goblin Slayer wanted to become closer with his new daughter, so he decided that being called by a term of endearment would be a good place to start. After a few moments, GS' Daughter came to a conclusion, and took in a few deep breaths, hesitant in what she was about to say.

Even though she spoke quietly, everyone heard what GS' Daughter called him.

"...P-Papa."

Nearly everyone nearly clutched their hearts as if they all experienced a heart-attack at that moment. The females in the Guild quietly squealed or cooed at how adorable GS' Daughter when she called out to her 'Papa'. The males, while trying to preserve their masculinity, had to agree that it was rather adorable when she said it.

The one who truly was shocked was Goblin Slayer, whose eyes widened slightly when he was called that. But, the shock quickly disappeared as a smile formed on his face, an odd feeling swelling inside him.

His daughter asks him again,

"Can I call you that? Can I call you 'Papa'?"

"Of course...you are my daughter from now on."

* * *

**AN: That was the second chapter of this story.**

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter in the reviews.**

**Anyways, yes, I decided that GS' Daughter would bare some resemblance to Goblin Slayer, despite him not siring her. I had this idea a while ago, and couldn't help but go along with it, mostly because when I saw images of Goblin Slayer without his helmet, I like the whole 'white hair and red eyes' aesthetic. So, I decided that GS' Daughter would at least follow that same aesthetic.**

**Also, back in the first chapter, I said that I was considering that Goblin Slayer, or any other character, would have to 'discipline' his daughter. Now, while only one of you said that there was problem with that, saying that nearly every character would try to reprimand or scold GS' Daughter, mostly to ensure that she is raised properly. While I admit that is good reasoning, I also have to explain a bit further, considering that 'discipline' would most likely mean 'corporal punishment' - if you understand what I am trying to get here.**

**Once again, I'm fine with characters scolding GS' Daughter, but I also feel like corporal punishment isn't far off as well, it's not like anyone would get extremely physical with GS' Daughter. The only reason I am hesitant in doing something like this mostly because I don't want to trigger anyone with issues regarding corporal punishment.**

**With that out of the way, I now face an issue.**

**I have no idea what chapter three is going to be. Because, the first two chapters are the only ones that I actually planned out, while the rest of the chapter would be like simplistic chapters that have heartwarming moments in them.**

**While I am open to ideas, I will try to come up with chapters that are not only comedic and heartwarming, I will also try to make sure that the chapters still relate to the main canon story as well.**

**See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of "Goblin Slayer's Daughter"!**

**I just want to thank you guys again for how you like the story so far, and also for giving me some of your opinions in each chapter. Speaking of opinions, one of you actually provided what could possibly be a good plot for this story. To summarize it: GS' Daughter would be trained by her father; possibly becoming an adventurer like him and might get kidnapped by goblins; only for Goblin Slayer and just about everyone associated with him willing to save her.**

**Also, they mentioned Sword Maiden trying her best to become favored by GS' Daughter, while competing with some of the other female characters to become GS' Daughter's new mother-like figure in her life. That will be an interesting thing to see as an omake, and a few other things that I might use as inspiration.**

**Anyways, for this chapter, I've decided that for this chapter it will be a simple one, with not much of a plot going on. Instead, it'll just show some funny and cute moment between Goblin Slayer and his daughter. Despite I just stated that I might do the plot of GS' Daughter potentially being kidnapped, I consider this story to mostly focus on the relationship between father-and-daughter, in which there might be learning moments between them, as well as cute moments as well.**

**To summarize what this chapter is going to be about, I'll show GS' Daughter playing with Goblin Slayer's helmet. Speaking of which, not only will I try to have Goblin Slayer without his helmet more, I will also add some information not only from _Goblin Slayer, _but also from _Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One _as well. I might also include _Goblin Slayer: Brand New Day _as well, just so I could have some material if I am not able to come up with my own material.**

**Also, considering that these chapters won't exactly be related to a major storyline anytime soon, some of these chapters might be smaller than what I usually come up with. So, I apologize in advance if you wanted me to write more in each chapter.**

**Time to start this chapter.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

The Adventurer's Guild - 

Goblin Slayer was sitting with his companions, everyone except himself chatting among themselves. Sitting on his lap was his daughter, who was drinking juice while being occasionally patted on the head by both the Priestess and High Elf Archer. GS' Daughter looks up at the helmet her father wore nearly all the time, thinking how it was possible for him to eat and drink without removing his helmet. While she took in every detail about his helmet, GS' Daughter noticed how on the sides of his helmets were stumps, as if there used to be something attached to his helmet.

Noticing that his daughter was looking at him for a long time, Goblin Slayer asks,

"Is something wrong?"

"Papa...where did you get your helmet?"

"From the local Blacksmith."

Satisfied with his answer, Goblin Slayer was about to return to his meal, only for a pair of hands to smack the table loudly. Looking up, Goblin Slayer was surprised to see High Elf Archer looking at him with an annoyed expression on her face. GS' Daughter also looked at her father with an annoyed expression, obviously wanting to hear more of how he chose the helmet he wears today.

High Elf Archer said,

"Come on, Orcbolg! Your daughter and I want to hear more than just a sentence!"

"You heard her, Papa!"

"Very well...I was only a novice adventurer, and I went to the local Smith to purchase armor. I asked for a helmet, and this was given to me."

It wasn't just High Elf Archer and GS' Daughter that looked at his helmet with intrigue, because now it was Goblin Slayer's entire party that looked at his helmet. They looked at the helmet with slight awe, not knowing that Goblin Slayer had the same helmet for his entire career as an adventurer. Goblin Slayer also added,

"This isn't the original helmet. The original broke, so I had it replaced."

"Oh...so that explains the helmet downstairs!"

Everyone at the table look at Priestess with a confused expression, who realized what she had just said. The blonde adventurer began to explain, saying how both she and Cow Girl were at the Guild's armory, wanting to wear the armor that were displayed. However, the two girls came across a helmet that was very identical to the helmet Goblin Slayer wears, with the exception of two horns that were attached to the helmet's sides. Priestess also mentioned how both she and Cow Girl put on the helmet -

"Wait. Wait. Wait! Are you telling me...a replica of Orcbolg's helmet is just downstairs?"

"Yes...though I'm not sure if - "

Without a further word, High Elf Archer ran downstairs to the armory of the Guild. A few minutes has passed since she left the table, only for the green-haired elf to quickly run back towards her party with the aforementioned helmet in her hands. She places the helmet on the table, allowing her party and other people who were around her to look at the helmet. Even though it was an ordinary helmet to nearly all of them, they still had comments about the piece of equipment.

"I didn't know that thing had horns..."

"Well I do, back when I started out with Goblin Slayer."

"Somehow, the horns make it even _weirder._"

"I'll be, Beard-Cutter, this is a well-made helmet!"

"I wonder what it's like to wear it."

These were the general reactions of Goblin Slayer's old helmet from some adventurers, while Goblin Slayer himself looked at the helmet with what could possibly be nostalgia. While he believed that the horns provided no advantage towards the goblins, he still remembered how he used the horns to stab the creatures in dire moments. The adventurer began to remove the helmet he currently wore and proceeded to put one the classic helmet, looking at his daughter.

"What do you think?"

"...It actually looks weird with the horns, Papa."

Goblin Slayer's party slightly laugh to themselves during the exchange. After spending enough time with his old helmet, Goblin Slayer was about to put on his current helmet, stopping when he saw his daughter. Goblin Slayer's Daughter looked at the helmet that was on the table with slight interest, her eyes filled with curiosity. Goblin Slayer pushes the other helmet towards his daughter and asks her,

"Do you want to try wearing it?"

"R-Really? Can I?"

"Yes."

Goblin Slayer's Daughter slowly picks up the helmet from the table, handling it as if her father would be physically hurt if anything happened to it. She held the helmet in a way so that the faceplate was looking at her, and proceeds to stare into it. Even though it was just a few days since GS' Daughter became the adopted daughter of Goblin Slayer, she stared at the helmet as if she had known it for her entire life - and she was still six-years-old!

Without further delay, GS' Daughter dons her father's helmet.

As soon as she placed the helmet on her head, GS' Daughter got off of her father's lap and looked at her father. However, to look at her father, GS' Daughter had to tilt her head upwards, which soon became a mistake due to how heavy the helmet was on top of her. She began to stumble backwards, causing alarm to her father and his party, as well as the adventurers and patrons who were secretly fond of her. Goblin Slayer's Daughter began to pick up speed, about to run into a table from behind.

"Watch out!"

That was when GS' Daughter finally lost her footing, and hit the back of her head against the table, and crashing onto the floor. Both Goblin Slayer and Priestess immediately went to her side, while everyone else couldn't help but cringe at how painful the fall might've been. Priestess knelt beside the little girl and quickly removed the helmet off of her, a dazed expression on GS' Daughter's face as she weakly laughed at the ceiling.

The blonde adventurer asks,

"A-Are you okay?"

"P-Papa..."

Hearing his daughter call out to him, Goblin Slayer also knelt beside his daughter and removes the helmet he had.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I...understand why...you like the helmet."

Goblin Slayer's Daughter then proceeded to break down into small fits of giggling, telling her father that she wasn't seriously damaged. Sighing in relief, Priestess brought GS' Daughter back to the rest of her father's party; as this happened, Goblin Slayer decided to return the old helmet back to the armory.

* * *

The adventurer went down the steps of the Adventurer's Guild, and soon found himself in the armory. Roughly greeting the masked adventurer was none other than the Blacksmith who gave Goblin Slayer his first, and iconic, helmet. Goblin Slayer looks around the room, noticing the empty display case in the center and soon realized that was where the horned helmet was supposed to go. He places the helmet back on top of its pillow, giving it one last glance, and was about to leave the armory, only for Blacksmith to stop him.

"I made that helmet after you wanted a second helmet."

"Why is that?"

"It's a damn good helmet! Besides, when you came to me, asking for a helmet with the same mold - you broke off the horns!"

"The horns don't provide any advantage when slaying goblins."

"So, I made this one, as some sort of souvenir."

"Why?"

"It's because you're only damn fool like yourself! Now stop asking so many questions!"

"Okay."

Goblin Slayer proceeded to reach the foot of the staircase, only to quickly turn around and catch something that was thrown at him. The adventurer looks at the Blacksmith, who gestures at the item that he threw towards him. Looking at the item, Goblin Slayer notices that it's a dagger - there was nothing special about the weapon, but it was still in good condition to kill goblins. While he didn't mind being handed a weapon, Goblin Slayer tells the Blacksmith,

"I already have throwing knives. I do not need a dagger."

"It's not for you; it's for your daughter."

The adventurer looks at the blacksmith with what could be considered anger, only for the old man to scoff at him. Turning his back away from Goblin Slayer, Blacksmith began to work near his forge, and every time he began to strike the heated metal, he explains to Goblin Slayer.

"What? Don't tell me you never thought about training your daughter?"

"I...plan on doing so."

"Well, you should start teaching the runt the basics, because you and I both know that a horde of goblins will be near again."

"When that happens, I'll - !"

"You'll kill them all, I've heard this already. But what if a goblin or two manages to get to the farm while you're away? What happens then?"

"...They'll do...the goblins..."

"This is why you need to start training your daughter. To prevent such a thing from happening!"

Without a further word, Goblin Slayer puts the dagger in his pouch and returns upstairs. The adventurer looks at where his table was, Goblin Slayer was greeted by a nice scene. His party and his daughter were laughing together, simply having a good time. High Elf Archer was hugging the life out of his daughter, occasionally teasing the little girl about what happened to her prior. Standing next to them was the Priestess, who still seemed to be worried about any unknown injuries GS' Daughter might have.

As that happened, Goblin Slayer noticed the expression on his daughter's face, seeing the bright smile on her face as she laughed about her little accident.

His daughter's smile reminded Goblin Slayer of his older sister's smile...

As he started to plan out a training schedule for his daughter, Goblin Slayer walks towards his daughter and places her back on his lap, both his arms wrapping themselves protectingly around the small child. Goblin Slayer's Daughter then proceeded to place her hands on top of her father's, not bothered by the sudden gesture.

_If goblins do come to the Farm...not only will I slaughter them all...I'll also make sure that you are prepared as well._

* * *

**AN: That was the third chapter of "Goblin Slayer's Daughter"!**

**Please tell me what you guys thought about this moment in the reviews.**

**Anyways, while I decided to make most of this chapter something that is small, irrelevant, and a bit cute; I also decided to add in the interaction between Goblin Slayer and Blacksmith at the last second. I decided to do this mainly because I wanted to make sure that there was some buildup of whether or not goblins, or some other evil being, might come and harm his daughter. This is once again based on a possible storyline that someone offered me in the reviews.**

**Also, I ask again, if you want to see a certain moment between Goblin Slayer and his daughter, do not be afraid to tell me so.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
